Golden Opportunity
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What if all your life you didn't know from where you came? You question everything you know. Then your life is revealed in a blink of an eye. Could it be the life you have always dreamed or a nightmare you never expected? R
1. Prologue

Golden Opportunity

Prologue

The wind blew across the many streets of Hollywood California with leaves blowing down the dirty sidewalks of the great amazing city. It was a cool autumn day September 25, 1935 to be exact. The many cars drove down the roads with many rich people inside them. They were coming and going to and from the many parties that were being held at the many Hollywood stars hundred thousand dollar homes. Over hundreds and hundreds of the golden aged stars filled the homes of many happy starlets that gave the lovely parties.

Along with these stars they had children that had everything and anything they could possibly want out of life. The best clothes, shoes, toys, horses, friends, lessons, maids, the best parents to love them and to care for them, the list could go on and on.

While everyone seemed to be very satisfied with their lives, there was one girl that hated her life she had. She hated her life with a fiery passion but she sucked it up and did what she was told.

Joan Heart was a nineteen year old young lady who had no parents. They had died in a bad auto accident that caused their car to go off a cliff leaving baby Joan at the time all alone with no family members to speak of. Little did Joan know her parents' lives held a secret? Joan had been adopted a few times but nothing really ever clicked. Joan was never adopted after the sixth time. The many parents found that it was a little too much to handle such a child. She was adopted by starlets of the day who only did this because of the good publicity. But after two years living with them she was sent packing and was back in the orphanage with a snap of a finger. Joan missed the many childhood memories that every other privileged child knew in America. So Joan was alone in the world with no one for her to turn to or to even let her feelings out to.

Even though Joan was alone she always had god to turn to. Whenever she was having a bad day or even a good day she would always give thanks to god. Along with god she had looks that could make any man's head turn at a snap of a finger. Her lovely chestnut air lay on her small shoulders. Her face was in the shape of a heart with her eyes a light crystal blue, the color of the sea and her skin was smooth and white. Her slider body completed her, but the thing that made her stand out the most was her lovely face. While she had a lovely body and face her life wasn't the best of the best. In fact anything would be better then what she had.

Joan often had to find extra work to keep money in her pocket and food on her plate. She had done work from cleaning homes, cleaning hotels, helping in orphanages and many more places. Right now she was working at a local restaurant on Fifth Avenue and Hollywood Boulevard. Money and food was very hard to come by right now at this given time. So Joan had to work forty hours a week. It was a very trying and hard job but someone had to do it and there was money involved.

While other teens where going to parties and hanging with friends Joan was working to make ends meet with her rent in her small one room apartment that barely was big enough for one person and of course putting up with her boss. Joan's life takes an unexpected turn when a man comes and gives her the chance of a life time.


	2. Chapter 1: Girl Forgotten

Chapter 1: Girl Forgotten

One night while working at the restaurant, Joan's boss's eyes grew a fiery red with anger as she fell on the floor from exhaustion. The plates in her hands fly onto the floor and shatter around her. Afraid to move an inch, Joan's breath became steady as her boss stood just inches away from her pale face as his rather large face began to get red and his large eyes began to fill with fury. While her lovely ice blue eyes filled with panic and alarm while the thought of being beaten ran through her head.

"You're a worthless piece of trash that won't amount to anything in this god forsaken world. In this restaurant you're just a piece of worthless old rages that don't mean anything. Also who does not do as she is told?" Mr. James Richards yelled as spit came from his little crooked mouth as it landed on Joan's scared and beautiful face.

Joan's wrist twisted with a twitch as she attempted to come up off the cold marble floor. Mr. Richards shinny black loafers pinched her delicate fingers as he stepped on them. Letting out a shriek, Joan protested his anger.

"Little missy, you earn your keep in my restaurant. Don't be causin a ruckus. You know my restaurant is for the well-to do people in this town and you ain't one of them!" Mr. Richards stared Joan in the eye with a blank glare. No feeling penetrated his dark and heartless soul. All the while, Joan wondered why she had to suffer this tortuous life.

Suddenly a man in a dark brown trench coat that fell past his knees and a fedora sitting neatly on his smooth jet black hair walks in from the rain, and looks at the scene in silence.

"Now get out you worthless girl you are not fit to be seen by the public just look at you grease on your apron, and powder in your hair, your chestnut hair in a messy ponytail, Have you not washed it in weeks? What a sight. You are not fit to be seen in front of anyone now leave at once with no pay this week either!" Mr. Richards yelled as he lifted his big foot from Joan's petite and lovely hand which was now a cherry red from being stepped on and smashed into the marble floor. Joan's crystal blue eyes swelled with tears her heart had been crushed as if a sledge hammer had pounded it into her chest. At this point, she wanted to run as far away as possible and never look back. Her life had no meaning except tiresome hours of labor. Where would she go? Not a clue but anywhere was better than here.

The rain pounded in sheets as she ran out onto a dark lonely ally. All the while wearing her old wool worn out coat which she had received many years ago from an old baker woman she met in the streets. But by now there where many holes in the coat and it began to get small on her. Waiting on the corner of 5th and Main with a chill in the air a taxi came by and splashed murky cold water on her drenched body. Standing there shaking like an old wet alone dog waiting to get shelter from the bitter cold and cruel weather.

The wind howled as she flung open a door that was falling off its hinges, she ran past the disbarred door to a couch filled with holes. Water leaked from her room and the bathroom smelled of musk and mold grew on the walls. Windows where cracked down the center some broken and many where no longer there but still it was a place called home.

Falling from exhaustion onto the couch, she bawls. "I…I am so unworthy. I don't know why I have to work so hard? I… am… only nineteen. I deserve to have a good time…but my life consists of long hours at a restaurant breaking my bad for such a place. I would never go there…

So many miles away on a nearby hill sits a very luxurious home only the brightest of stars could afford…

"Are you almost ready, dear?" a lady asked as she looked into her gold- plated mirror to put her beautiful silver earrings in place. This woman was beautiful. Her lovely blue eyes stared into the mirror at which she sat. Her lovely face was that of a wealthy lady who seemed of 20, but in truth, she was in her late 30's. Light brown hair fell around her face and went to the tips of her ears. Her small body wore a black dress with a layer of white crossing at her chest and going over her small slender shoulders.

"Yes, almost, Greta dear." A man who seemed to be in his late 30's stood just behind this woman he called Greta. This man was a rather tall, 5'10. He wore a black suit that just matched his wife's dress perfectly. His eyes a dark brown looked into his wife's with happiness while his brown hair lay just perfect on his head. This man put on his aftershave and then kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Remember the last time you said that, William? We where fifteen minutes late," Greta said with a tinkling laugh along with a smile going across her lovely face.

"All right I'm ready, Mrs. Fairbanks," William said as he put his cigar in his mouth and took a look in the mirror one last time.

"You look beautiful, Mr. Fairbanks," Greta said as she got up from the vanity chair and got her wrap for her dress.

"No, my dear. I look handsome and you look beautiful," William said with a laugh as he walked to the bedroom door.

"True," Greta said with a laugh as she put her small hand over her mouth to try and stop the laugh.

The Fairbanks were the brightest and the richest stars in Hollywood of the 1930's. They had the best of everything from maids, a beautiful home, the best cars, cloths you name it they probably had the best of it. After all, they could afford only the best for the best. One thing that they desperately wanted in the entire world was a child they could call their own. For many years there was a nursery set up just to the left of the Fairbanks bedroom waiting for a little baby to be brought into that room. Greta had too many miscarriages to have children. The big lovely nursery just lay empty with only a heart full of great memories that could have been.

The Fairbanks made their way out of their king- size bedroom and made their way past the nursery. When they did so, Greta's head and eyes drifted towards the closed door to the nursery. Greta put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door to see the pink nursery with white trimming where the wall and ceiling met. The white crib laid up against one of the pink walls. Toys lay all around the room just waiting for someone to play with them. A white rocking chair sat next to the neatly-made crib with pink blankets lying on the back of the chair. The changing table sat in front of the window with a white curtain with lace going across the window and so much more sat in the silent room. Greta so wanted a little girl to dress in cute little dresses with lace and white socks with little black Mary Jane shoes. She wanted a little girl she could spoil rotten.

William noticed that Greta had gone to the nursery again. When he looked towards the nursery, sure enough there she was standing in the doorway like she had so many times. "Greta darling, you can't keep doing this to yourself," William said as he tried to console his wife. He knew this had been hard for her ever since she found out that she couldn't have children.

"I know, dear, but it's just been so hard for the past couple of years." Greta said as she turned and faced her husband with tears forming in her eyes as she thought of all the memories that she would never get to make with a child.

William wrapped his strong and loving arms around his crying wife. She laid her head on his chest, and let it all out. This was beginning to become too much. For the past few years, they had wanted a child, and they still didn't have one. They were both growing older each day, and with each passing day, it began to come clear that she would never get a child.

"Please stop crying; dear, everything is going to be fine. Come. We have to get going to the party, or we will be late," William said rubbing his wife's back and calming her down. "Besides, you don't want your make-up to run do you?"

Greta lifted her head up to reveal red stained eyes. "No," she said dabbing her hand at her eyes to get rid of the tears. Her makeup was just as it was moments ago. None of it was out of place.

"That's it. Now, come. The limo is waiting for us out front," William said leading him and his wife from the lonely nursery that would never bestow a baby.


	3. Chapter 2:Hurting

Chapter 2: Hurting

The Fairbanks drive up to a $200,000 home with a black iron gate enclosing the surroundings. White pillars supported the big home with its porcelain-white roof. A fountain sits in the middle of the lawn with white beams shinning towards a marble statue of an elegant woman. Palm trees lined the property as multi-colored spotlights illuminate their sheer beauty. The lawn was cut short by a team of servants. The black asphalt driveway was lined with red roses. An Olympic-size pool was in the backyard surrounded by more fountains. It was an escape into luxury.

Claudia Minkridge stepped out of the white limo in which she was riding with her husband Oliver Minkridge to the year's best Hollywood party. Claudia was small for her size 5'3 which she barely stood while in high heels. Her red velvet dress was sweeping the ground while the front was a low cut v. Her golden curls lay down her back as if in a fairy tale, Green eyes shown with happiness as she greeted Greta and William.

"Darling, Greta, how have you been these fine days?" Claudia asked with a smile showing her white lovely teeth between her ruby red lips.

Greta stepped from her husband's side and welcomed her friend with a warm hug. "Oh marvelous, dear, been busy with the movies as you well know." Greta answered her friend with a smile. "Remember that film I was telling you about last week about how I was going to star with Humphrey Logarn? Well he shows up to rehearsal an hour late. We were all waiting when he storms in bursting with anger thorough papers all around yelling about how MGM gave him a parking ticket. If he would just ask for a parking spot he would stop getting those." She said with a laugh after telling Claudia about this event.

"Oh dear what a sight that must have been for you? I heard he is very good to work with though and not to mention good looking." Claudia said with a wide smile. While she was saying this she didn't realize that her husband was clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"Claudia dear will you stop going on about this star. The way Greta talks about him doesn't sound like he's that well to work with." Oliver said as he lit is own brand of cigars. His handsome figure was that. He was tall 5'11 with dark black hair that if he put your fingers through it was like a cloud. His eyes shown with wonder and mystery as the hazel eyes looked back at you. His small rather Clark Gable mustache was the touch of this looks. His black tux was the color of midnight with red velvet- like handkerchief protruding from his pocket.

Oliver hands William one of his world famous cigar. "How's work going for you, sir?" Oliver asked as he lit his cigar.

"It's going just fine I just got the lead role in some movie called: A ladies man. It's supposed to be a big thing in Hollywood I guess." William said laughing as his cigar sat in his mouth. "How is working going for you?"

"Just fine I just got the lead role in Wuthering Heights shooting starts next week." Oliver said shaking his head. This was one movie he didn't want to do same as William. They thought that those two movies where "Women" movies not men movies.

While the two couples where talking a lady of 25 stepped up to them. With the last name of Gustafferson which fit a Swede. This girl had shoulder link chestnut brown hair. She didn't seem very tall 5'3 at max her dark green eyes were like two lily pads sitting in the middle of a lake. Her personality seemed at top notice very happy and sweet so it would seem. Midnight blue dress gently caressed her small fragile body. "Darling brother how are you?" the lady asked with a smile going across her lips while her cute little accent came to be.

"Fine Alva dear and you how's that niece of mine?" Oliver asked with a chuckle. He always knew that his sister always brought new of her and her family that lived in Sweden.

"Just fine little Julia is growing so fast. You know she just started kindergarten." Alva said with a small laugh. Her daughter was always asking about America and how she wanted to visit there someday with her mama and papa.

"That's great to hear. Make sure you give this to her." Oliver said handing Alva a small wrapped box with a pink bow on top.

"I will give it to her and tell her it is from America and that you and Claudia send your love." Alva answered putting the box in her small purse.

Hearing of the Gustafferson's daughter made Greta wish with all her heart that she had a child about whom she and her husband could gloat.

The morning greeted Joan with a dazzling ray of sunshine across her pail white face. It was all a dream. In her mind she saw the beautiful set that lay before her. Many people running around getting ready for the next shot of the film surrounded her. The Dancing Lady was being filmed on one of MGM's finest lot. Many of the days stars stood about Clark Gable, Bette Davis and so many others that the world adored. But in all reality to Joan it was all a dream that was put in her mind that could never be reached.

While fantasizing about her dream Joan glanced up at the clock which had a glare from the sun it read 6:15. She had fifteen minutes to get to work or her boss would have her tail end and maybe her job. Joan raced to get ready and out the door she ran with her feet running rapidly down the sidewalks. Painting from the lack of air Joan made it to work with just a few seconds to spare.

All the while Joan had forgotten to eat breakfast. So she went to the back of the restaurant and got herself a muffin. While she was getting ready to eat it something happened. Mr. Richards came and snatched it away. This happened so fast that Joan didn't even realize it.

"What are you doing eating this! You know perfectly well that NO ONE eats while they are on the clock!" Mr. Richards yells while Joan just stands there in shock.

What was this man saying? Not being able to eat while on the job? Joan had to have something to eat or she wouldn't make it through the whole day.

"But...What…I…No food? All day long but Mr. Richards I'm so hungry I won't last." Joan said with sadness while her heart sank and stomach began to grawl.

"You should have thought of that before you came missy. You can eat on your time not on mine! Now get your little sassy ass out there and make me some money! NOW!" Mr. Richards said pointing at the door at which led to the diner.

Joan gave in and went and waited on people ordering good food. She walked over and picked up a wet cloth to wipe the nasty dirty counter off. In her own little world of having anything and everything her heart ever wanted Joan didn't notice a man coming up and siting at the counter. The man noticed that this young woman had a small bruise on her right hand.

"Excuse me miss." The voice said.

Joan looked up with a start. "I'm sorry sir what can I get you?" Joan asked picking up a little notepad and pen.

"Yes I will have coffee…black coffee thank you." a man in his mid 50's asked with a smile. Then he went to his morning paper.

"Coming right up sir," Joan said going and getting the coffee. A few minutes later she brought the coffee back to the man.

"Thank you miss-Joan." The man read Joan's name tag.

"You're quite welcome-"all of a sudden Joan didn't know what to call this man.

"It's Victor Clark." Victor said with a smile as he introduced himself to this young girl.

"Its-"

"Joan I need to see you NOW!" Mr. Richards said with anger in his voice.

"Alright sir," Joan said looking over her shoulder. Joan walked to the back of the restaurant when all of a sudden she was smacked a crossed her lovely face.

"Oh stop it your hurting me!" Joan yelled in pain as she put her hand over her cheek which was oozing blood.

"You do not talk back do you hear? You are not paid to talk to the customers you are paid to serve them. Keep this up and you won't have a job. I will throw you out into the streets and believe me I will do it." Mr. Richards yelled in Joan's face.

While all this was going on Victor could over hear the yelling and crying in the backroom. After things where quite for a little he heard another sound like something hitting…something hard.

"Please stop Mr. Richards you're hurting me very badly please stop." Joan begged her evil and manipulative boss as she fell to the floor in pain.

Finally after what seemed like forever Joan finally came out with a towel on her face. Mr. Clark looked at Joan with confusion in his eyes. Before he could ask Joan beat him to it.

"I'm fine…I just cut myself that was all." She said lying through her teeth.

"Good day Joan." Victor said as he finished the last drink of his coffee.

As soon as he was gone Joan buried her face on her folded arms. The tears flowed from her eyes and sobbing could be heard from her buried face throughout the whole restaurant. But no one turned to look because who could care for a servant girl?

"JOAN!" Mr. Richards yelled from the back room.

No what could he want now? Joan couldn't take much more of the beatings she often got from her boss. Her heart began to pick up beat when big loud footsteps could be heard coming up from behind her.

**A/N**: What do you think so far? Who could be coming up from behind Joan and what do they want?


	4. Chapter 3:Rage Unleashed

Chapter 3: Rage Unleashed

A big hand fell on Joan's small shoulder. Joan's heart stopped and her blood went cold when this occurred. With this hand on her shoulder her life was flashing right in front of her. While she was frozen in her spot Joan whipped around to see her boss's angry and evil face with a look on his face looking as if he could kill someone.

Joan looked into her boss's face with terror and alarm. What had she done? Joan thought for a few moments, but before she could think of any reason for this behavior Mr. Richards spoke in a voice that Joan had heard so many times before. In fact it began to get very tiresome in so many ways, but sadly Joan had to deal with this…and so much more.

"What are you doing? You don't get your break for some hours get back to work!" Mr. Richards yelled as he forced Joan to look at him. "Stop that there crying or you will be out of a job!" he went back to his office in the corner of the building and sat at his desk. Mr. Richards would sit there watching and watching making sure is employees did what they were supposed to do. Right at this very moment Joan was the one that he had to keep his eyes on, seeing that she never listened or cared about her well off. Once she was fired she would care. By then it would be too late and she would have no job.

Joan wiped the lose tears that had fell from her lovely blue eyes. The restaurant was busy as usual. Customers filed inside ready for breakfast before there busy day began.

The walls butter cup yellow with the floor being an ivory white. The many wooden tables sat all around the somewhat small space. The many customers shouted for Joan to help them with their service.

"Miss I need my food I order over fifteen minutes ago."

"Miss I need my coffee."

"Miss you forgot my bacon."

"Miss"

"Miss"

"I will be with you in a minute." Joan said walking, no more like pacing, back and forth the many angry people.

"JOAN HEART WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING GET YOUR PRISSY ASS BACK TO WORK…NO WAIT A MINUET-" Mr. Richards said standing across the room from a scatterbrained Joan who was still trying to remember what everyone ordered.

"Yes." Joan said in a frightful voice.

"MY OFFICE NOW!" Mr. Richards yelled causing everyone to turn and look at the scene happening in front of them. He pointed his somewhat fatty finger into his messy office.

Joan followed him into what might be the end of her job. While she walked into the room a single tear rolled down her cheek which reflected off one of the lights causing everyone that was in the restaurant to see it in plain sight.

The door slams upon Joan as she walks into Mr. Richards's office.

"You just sit down right there you're not going anywhere not too soon." Mr. Richards said pointing at a chair in front of his desk while he sat behind it with a look of hatred and evil piercing his eyes.

Joan sinks into the chair that sat in front of Mr. Richards off. She covers her eye's with her hands and sobs wondering why she was ever born or put on this earth. She should have died when her parents did all those years ago.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN. YOU HAVE BEEN TROUBLE SINCE YOU WALKED IN MY DOOR. EVERYDAY IT'S SOMETHING ELSE WITH YOU. MISTAKES, MISTAKES, MISTAKES. DO I HAVE TO DO YOUR JOB MYSELF? THE CUSTOMES COMPLAIN THAT YOUR SLOW AND DON'T LISTEN TO THERE ORDERS. DO YOU HAVE COTTON IN YOUR EARS GIRL? UH OR IS IT JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT YOUR WORTH NOTHING. YOU THINK WHY SHOULD I LISTEN? I'M WORTH NOTING I'VE NEVER BEEN ANYTHIG. YOU KNOW WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU…YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THE DAY YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING PARENTS WHERE KILLED IN THE THAT ACCIDENT! "Mr. Richards yelled as veins popped out of his neck.

Joan looked up into her bosses' dark black eyes hoping to get some sympathy. She felt nothing but coldness since his eyes where distant and evil. Finally she lost it and the tears fell as a river rushing to the sea. She cried and cried without stopping. Throughout her crying Mr. Richards stared at her blankly and when she least expected it he hit her arm. She fell hopelessly onto the floor and she lied on the cold tiles with her arm covering her eyes as tears continued to flow. It was at this moment that she really wished she had not been born.

While she cried Joan didn't know that her boss had gotten up from his desk chair and made his way over to her. Within a few short moments Joan was jerked up off the floor and was being held tightly by the arms with her boss's hands wrapped around them with force.

All of a sudden he began shaking her with force. "WHY IN HELL DID I EVER HIGHER YOU? I SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU OUT ON THE SIDE OF THE STREET WITH NO GOOD FOR NOTHING JOB!" Mr. Richards yelled.

Joan looked into his eyes with fear and began crying all over again with her body shaking with every sob and tear. "Mr. Richards stop shaking me your hurting me."

Mr. Richards stopped shaking Joan but kept his grip a little while longer. Finally after what seemed like forever he let go leaving big red marks where his rather large hands had been. In an icy and rather raspy voice he said "Get out, get out while you still have a job…that is if you know what is good for you!" he said pounding his fist on his rather large desk.

Joan fled his office with her arms hurting along with her pride as well. Why was she treated so badly for? She had never done anything. When Joan stepped from Mr. Richards office people all around where looking at her, it was as if thousands of eyes where fallowing her like in one of those movies with all the famous people in them. Oh how she wanted to be a star someday. Where people where taking orders from her not the other way around.

**A/N**: Sorry it has taken me a little while to update been busy with college and all. What do you think? Review:D


	5. Chapter 4:Wishful Thinking

Chapter 4: Wishful Thinking

On an especially blustery day a trench coated stranger strolled into the dinner. The wind howled as the door opened wide. Taking off his hat the stranger took a seat quietly at the counter at which no one sat. Meanwhile Joan was at a both talking a person order when this man appeared.

She turned around to see the man's face. She remembered him coming in weeks ago, but she was unsure how to greet him. Exhaustion filled her crystal blue eyes and she just did not want to go on. All though seeing his familiar face brought comfort to her heart, so she gathered up all her strength and walked to the corner.

"How are you today sir?" Joan asked.

"Quit fine miss." Mr. Clark said with a smile appearing on his rather old worn out face. Then he saw the red mark on her face. Immediately dissent filled his heart. He had a feeling that he knew the culprit, but it wasn't his place or rather his will to say anything.

"What can I get you today?" Joan asked as she walked behind the counter and took out yet again a notepad and pen.

"Well miss today I will have your signature chili." Mr. Clark said as he looked up from the rather yellow menu with a smile upon his face.

"Oh Mr. Clark I made that myself this morning." Joan declared as a smile came across her small face.

"All the more reason I would like to have some." Mr. Clark said. "Maybe I will have two bowls then."

"Oh you're so kind sir." Joan said with delight.

"So Joan do you have any other dreams besides working here at this diner?" Mr. Clark asked looking Joan in the eyes.

"Oh Mr. Clark I don't let myself dream all that much, because if the dream doesn't come true I don't want to get to upset. I've dreamed before and they came crashing down, so a girl shouldn't get her hopes up." Joan said with a heavy and sad sigh.

Mr. Clark just sat there for a few mere moments then spoke once again. "There must be something you dream about?" Mr. Clark asked as he continued to look at Joan.

"Well there is something I've always dreamed. If I could do anything in the world I would be the new Hollywood starlet where people would be taking orders from me instead of me taking orders from them." With her hands pressed against her chest and her eyes looking up towards the heavens, she sees herself winning an Oscar for her winning roll of a life time. Her eyes drifted downward and she was back to reality. Joan covered her mouth with her hand. "I guess it's just a silly dream I've had for so long."

"None since any dream is worth the fight." Mr. Clark said after his first bowl of chili. "At one time I was down on my luck, but I didn't give up. I want you to remember something Joan. No matter how hard life gets keep fighting because there is always a better tomorrow. Well Joan I must be off now I'm needed at my work." Mr. Clark rose from his corner stool, put on his hat and strolled out the door with a smile upon his face for he had just found the future starlet.

**A/N:** I no its a short chapter, the next one should be longer. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 5: Living in pain

Chapter 5: Living in pain

The party went on till the wee hours of the morning. When the Fairbanks got home everyone was asleep except a few servants. One of those still awake was a young woman by the name of Norma Leigh. Her smiling face welcomed the Fairbanks home. Her small heart shaped face with green eyes. Her short brown hair went to her shoulders. Her small figure wore a maid outfit made of white and black fabrics.

"Did you have a nice time at the Minkridge's party?" Norma asked as she came into the room.

"Yes same as every other party." William said taking his wife's wrap.

"It was a lot of fun. Like William said it was just like every other party that we go to twice a year." Greta said with a laugh as she sat down on the sofa.

"You would think after a while those parties would get really dull." Norma said with a laugh as she put up the coats.

"Yeah you would think." Greta said with a laugh. Norma had been with them for a few years now.

"Do you want a drink my dear?" William asked walking over to the bar.

"No thank you dear." Greta said lighting a cigarette. She looked towards her husband and said. "William dear you had about three glasses of champion at the party."

"I know I did dear, but there is nothing like having a nice cold drink before bed." William said with a laugh and smile as he got himself a drink.

Greta just looked at her husband shaking her head back and forth. One day William would drink way too much and he would be too drunk to do a darn thing. "Well I'm heading off to bed dear. Will you not be too long to night?" she asked getting up from the sofa.

"I won't be long dear." William said with a smile as he took a swig of his drink.

Greta walked up the white staircase with Norma right behind. They walked into the big master bedroom. While Norma went and got things ready for Greta, Greta looked out the window out at the clear night sky.

Greta was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard anything Norma had asked.

"Greta do you want the light blue night gown with the light blue jacket to match it or the red one?" Norma asked stepping into the room from the closet. "Greta?"

"Oh I'm sorry. What were you asking?" Greta asked turning from the window. Norma saw tears filling Greta's light blue eyes.

"Miss is everything alright?" Norma asked with a look of shock on her lovely small face.

"Oh yes um…everything's fine." Greta said whipping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"If you're sure miss," Norma said holding the night gowns.

Greta nodded her head yes. "What were you asking a few moments ago?" Greta asked looking at Norma.

"Which night gown did you want to wear?" Norma asked holding up each one.

"The blue one with the small jacket," Greta said pointing at the one in Norma's right hand.

"Very well miss." Norma said and laid it n the dressing room.

A few moments later Greta came out in her night gown with the look of sleepiness in her eyes.

"Will there be anything else miss?" Norma asked.

"No there isn't. You may go to bed now." Greta said looking behind her shoulder.

Norma was headed for the door when Greta spoke again. "If you could please tell William that I will be in bed and not to wake me when he comes in."

"Yes miss I will tell him." Norma said as she turned from the door facing Greta. Then she left leaving Greta all alone.

Great made her way over to the window once again. Only this time had the look of sadness in her light blue eyes. She put one hand on the wall and the other hand to her face as tears fell from them. Seeing Oliver Minkridge's sister talk about her little girl Julia just made Greta wish that she had a little girl to talk about and to love. More tears fell from her eyes this time it was like a river flowing from two small lakes. She put her hand over her eyes letting all of her sorrows out and letting a small puddle of water fall on the window seal.

A few weeks have gone by and it's a chilly day where light snow drifts from the clouds above. Joan walks out from the back door of the diner caring a box of fine China and a few wine glasses. The snow fell lightly on her hair and she carefully walked with her load. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr. Clark coming out the door of the diner. He walked toward the back door as he slipped on his hat and quietly walked through the now snow covered ally. A man of 26 walks towards Mr. Clark and tips his hat while saying. "Hello Mr. Clark how is things at MGM lastly?" this man asked as he approached Mr. Clark. "Just fine thank you" Mr. Clark says with a smile and a tip of his hat. After hearing this Joan's jaw dropped and so did the box. Everything inside the box shattered. Realizing that the box contained only the finest dining ware, tears rolled down her face. At that moment Mr. Richards came walking out the door and saw the shattered glass on the snow white walk way.

"Oh you little good for nothing wretch, what in hell is going on out here!" Mr. Richards yelled as Joan began to tremble, standing before him.

"Mr. Richards I'm…I…I…was…only" Joan whimpered.

Mr. Richards aggressively jerked his hands towards Joan's small fragile wrist. Grabbing her wrist with his meaty hands, he squeezed and tightened Joan's small fragile wrist as a look of pain, misery and suffering filling her blue eyes.

"Oh I could just rip you apart and squeezing until I break those wrists of yours. Then you would never be so clumsy and fall over your own feet! You dropped my expensive diner ware that was to be used for the Fairbanks. Now we have to use the common white dishes that all the regular customers use. Oh you dreadful girl," Mr. Richards screamed as tightened his grip on her wrist and the crackle of bones could be heard by Joan.

Joan fell to her knees in absolute pain while pleading for him to let go. "Oh MR. RICHARDS PLEASE LET GO. PLEASE LET GO. YOU'RE HURTTING ME!" Joan yelled as she looked up at her boss's evil face. Her wrist where about to be broken and there was nothing she could do about it. She was helpless.

Over hearing the squabble between Mr. Richards and Joan Mr. Clark rushed to Joan's side. He put his hands on Mr. Richards hands and pried them off of Joan's wrist.

"What are you doing? This girl had it coming to her" Mr. Richards yelled in Mr. Clarks face.

"Sir I've watched you day in and day out treat this girl like a slave. Enough is enough. I stop the abuse here. Now take your hands off her before I give you back some of the abuse you have given her." Mr. Clark yells in Mr. Richards face.

Mean while Joan watched as pain shot through her wrist and arms from all the pain. She could of sworn that her wrist where broken. She tried moving her hands but it was no use there was too much pain to do so. While the pain shot through her body Joan hardly heard anything that was being said between the two men.

"What you can't do that. I won't let you." Mr. Richards yelled as he through his hands every which way. "She works for me you hear!"

Mr. Clark could care less what Mr. Richards was saying. All he heard from this man was him going on and on it seemed like as if he had held a grudge against this girl for many years. Mr. Clark held out his hand to Joan and said in a calm voice. "Joan you're coming with me."

Joan took his hand and got to her feet. "Where are we going?" Joan asked as she looked at Mr. Clark with confusion.

"I'm getting you out of here." Mr. Clark said. "I'm making you a star."

**A/N**: Sorry it has taken me a while to update been rather busy with college and all. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 6: New Life

Chapter 6: New Life

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Joan asked as she looked at Mr. Clark as the wind blew by.

"Because, I wanted to see if you had what it takes to be a great actress." Clark answered as he smiled at Joan.

So for the past few weeks he had been watching Joan to see if she was a great actress? How could this be? She hadn't done anything like that in quite a while. In fact it had been four years ago since she had done any acting.

"But, Mr. Clark I haven't acted in age,." Joan said as she began rubbing her red wrist. The pain was beginning to get worse as it shot threw her wrists and up her arms like knives.

"I'm sure you will do just fine. Are your wrists hurting my dear?" He asked as they made their way to Hollywood Boulevard.

"A little, I think that my wrist might be broken." Joan said as she tried to hide the pain that shown in her eyes. The pain wasn't just from her wrist, but from all the pain and sorrow she had gone through since she first started working at the diner.

"We will get it looked at when we get to MGM." Mr. Clark said as they continued their walk. They walked for a little while longer as Joan began thinking about what was happening to her. She could be a big time star. After a five minute walk they stopped in front of a black iron gate.

As the gate opened Joan stood there speechless. This was really happening after dreaming so long this was really happening.

"Shall we?" Mr. Clark asked as he waved his hand toward the big and busy lot. Joan nodded her head yes as she looked on in amazement. This was MGM, one of the biggest studios in Hollywood.

They walked through the gates and past many stars. All the while they were walking through the lot Joan spotted Clark Gable.

"You're Clark Gable." Joan said as she came to a dead stop. This couldn't be happening could it?

"Clark this is Joan Heart, are new starlet." Mr. Clark said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Heart." Clark said with a smile upon his handsome face.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Gable" Joan said with happiness. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was all as if it was a dream. A dream she had dreamt so many times.

"If you will, please excuse me." Clark Gable said as he began walking away.

"Certainly." Joan said as she watched him walk away.

"If you will follow me I will take you to get your wrist looked at then I will get you a screen test." Mr. Clark said as he began walking once again.

Joan followed as she looked in amazement around the lot. There were so many stars. It was like she had died and gone to heaven. They arrived at a small building just to the left of a big lot.

"How can I help you sir?" a voice came as they walked into the room, a lady with a white outfit sat at a desk filling out papers.

"Yes this young woman needs to get her wrist checked out." Mr. Clark answered the middle aged woman.

"Before I or the doctor can do anything I need the lady to fill out some papers." The nurse said as she handed Joan some paper work.

Joan sat down with the papers in her left hand and a pen in the other. She looked over the many questions that were asked about. How could she answer some of these questions? Some of them had to do with her family.

While she looked over the questions Joan began to think and wonder about her parents. What were they like? Did they live a happy life? Would they've been a close and good family if her parents hadn't died? These and many more questions filled her mind as the pen began to glide the top of the white crisp paper.

"Mr. Clark what do I do about my parents? All I know is the year and the date I was born." Joan asked as she looked at Victor who was sitting patiently in the chair next to hers.

He sat there for a little while thinking about this question. How could he answer this question? After what seemed forever he answered her.

"Just leave it blank things like this happen often with stars."

Joan did just that and went onto the next question. After fifteen minutes of filling out paper after paper Joan was ready to see the doctor.

"If you would please follow me." The lady asked as she opened a door leading back to a few small rooms.

Joan followed the woman back into the little hall. The walls of this small hall were butter milk white, with a few pictures on the walls. Joan waited for a little while until the door opened. There stood a doctor about mid 40's.

"You must be Joan Heart the new Starlet Mr. Clark was telling me about." The doctor said with a smile. "I'm Dr. Andrew Jones. The man said as he looked at the paper.

Joan nodded her head yes. The doctor flipped through the pages and began.

"What seems to be the matter Ms. Heart?" Dr. Jones asked looking at her.

"My wrist I think my boss might have broke them." Joan answered as she began to get very scared. While she told the doctor she began rubbing her wrist just as she did when she entered the MGM lot.

"Let's see shall we." Dr. Jones said as he began looking over and having her move her wrist. "Can you move your wrist for me?"

Joan began moving her wrist. As she did this for the doctor pain began to shoot through them like a thousand knives. All the while pain was showing on her face and in her lovely eyes.

"Can you tell me from a scale one being the least and ten being the worst how bad does it hurt?" Jones asked as he looked Joan in the eyes.

"Um…a seven." Joan said looking at the doctor with sadness.

"Alright my dear, if you could wrap your wrist for a week and keep ice on them. This should help the pain and swelling go down." Jones said. He wrote one final thing down. "If that doesn't help I want you to come back within a week."

"Thank you." Joan said as she left the room. Now that her wrist was looked at, now all she had to do was that screen test. SCREEN TEST! Joan froze in her spot. She had never done such a thing before. The only thing she had done in front of an "audience" was at the orphanage.

Joan came back out into the waiting room. "All better?" Mr. Clark asked standing up.

Joan nodded her head yes. "He told me to wrap them for a week and keep ice on them."

"We will tell the people you will be staying with that." Mr. Clark said as he opened the door leading out to the lot.

Joan looked at him with wide eyes and fear. What was he talking about the people she would be staying with?

"I will explain when the screen test is over." Mr. Clark said as they walked past movie lots. "After all we don't need to worry about two things, right."

"Right." Joan said with a small laugh as she calmed back down. They came to lot that read set 18.

"Max this is Joan Heart are new starlet." Mr. Clark said to a rather large man who stood next to a very large camera.

"It's nice to meet you Max." Joan said with a smile. How many people was she going to meet in one day?

"I need you to get Joan a screen test. I think I might have found are new starlet we've been talking about." Mr. Clark said while Joan's eyes began to wonder.

She wasn't paying attention to anything Mr. Clark was saying. She was taking all of this in. She had never been in such a place.

"Right a way sir." Max said as he went over and talked to someone, all this work for a screen test? Hollywood was a very busy place.

Max came back over a few minutes later. "Please follow me." There were lights, cameras, stars all waiting for their scenes.

In the corner of the lot sat a small chair with a camera in front of it. "Please sit here Ms. Heart." Max said as he sat behind the camera while Mr. Clark asked Joan some questions.

"Just act like you would normally act." Max said as the light came on.

Joan took a deep breath and looked at the camera. "Joan what got you interested in becoming an actress?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I would do little plays and dances at the orphanage I was at as a little girl." Joan said looking at the camera as she began to relax as the questions came.

More questions came and went. Before long the test was over with. When the camera went off Joan relax all the way and knew that it was going to be a new beginning.

"You did a very nice job dear." Mr. Clark said with a smile as he made his way over to Joan.

"That's good to hear. I don't think I did so great. I was nerves the entire way through." Joan said.

"Every star is like that when they have their first screen test." Mr. Clark said with a laugh. "Now shall I tell you about the couple you will be staying with?"

"Who is this girl that's staying with us?" William asked as he put a cigar in his mouth.

"Her name is Joan Heart. Mr. Clark says she's the new starlet." Greta answered her husband as they sat at the breakfast bar.

"Did Mr. Clark tell you anything about her?" William asked as he pored himself a cup of coffee.

"Not much only that she's lived here her whole life and worked at a dinner." Greta said looking at her husband.

"Let me know when she gets here." William said as he got up from the bar.

"Where are you going?" Greta asked as she followed her husband.

"I'm playing golf today with the director of Lady's Man." William answered his wife as he got his coat on.

"Oh no you're not. You are going to stay here and meet are house guest." Greta said stepping in front of her husband.

"It's supposed to be a deal I've been needing." William said looking down at his wife.

"More offers will come. You need to stay here and meet are guest." Greta said in a stern voice. It was as if she was getting onto a small child.

"Alright darling I will phone George and tell him that another time is best." William said taking his jacket off.

"That's my Will." Greta said with happiness and gave her husband a small kiss. "If you will please excuse me there are a few more things to be done in the guest bedroom."

Their gust would be there soon and a secret would be reviled that no one ever saw coming.

**A/N**:Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I've been very busy with college and stuff. What do you think?


End file.
